freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Clan Gifts, By Cherrypool-Moonstar
This is not Element Cats, these cats are either born with these powers or earn them over time. They are gifts from Star Clan. Please ask me (Cherrypool-Moonstar) to put you with this gift. Star Clan honors all cats greatly, but these cat were chosen with the responsability. There are only two cats per gift. Thank you ^ ^ Plants '''''Cherrypool/Moonstar and Not taken''''' '''Powers: '''''You can control plants whenever you want. They listen to you and do what you please. '' '''Personality: '''Kind and sweet. Your feeling are easily hurt. You are the voice of the plants. You usually wear a brown root band on your head. Have wings. '''Bad Things: '''''You tend to over grow the den in your sleep'' Animals '''''Not taken and Not taken''''' '''Powers: '''''Animals listen to you and adore you. You can tell them to attack, or to leave somecat alone.'' '''Personality: '''Kind and sweet. Your feeling are easily hurt. You have the spirit of animals. Are good friends with plant gifted Cats '''Bad Things: '''''You cannot be mean to animals for them to listen'' Fire '''''Lionstar (Micheal Lionstar) and Not taken''''' '''Powers: '''Make fire out of thin air and control it. '''Personality: '''Fierce and Loyal. You can sometimes be awefully rude. '''Bad things: '''It is hard to generate fire in moist air. Water '''''Not taken and Not taken''''' '''Powers: '''You can control water, with any part of your body, even your mind '''Personality: '''You are kind and gental, but you can easily ger irritated, thats when you lose it, have a sleek pelt and gray, white, or VERY light blue eyes '''Bad Things: '''Hard to take water out of air when it is dry Charm Speak '''''Queen Jenna and Not taken (She-cats only)''''' '''Powers: '''You can get ANYTHING to do WHATEVER you want '''Personality: '''Kind and full of love, you are beautiful, but you can often be greedy '''Bad Things: '''Cannot Charm Speak leaders, and she-cats CAN avoid it if they know what you are doing Sky '''''Jayflight and Not taken ''''' '''Powers: '''You can fly and make cats feel like they are free, make light shows in the sky '''Personality: '''Generous, have wings '''Bad Things: '''Your wings are not immortal, they can get hurt Storm '''''Stormy Flight (good) and Not taken (evil)''''' '''Powers: '''You can create any storm at anytime '''Personality: '''At Random, the two that are chosen are opposites, one usues them for evil, the other for good, have a purple streak on your flank, the good cat has wings, the other doesn't '''Bad Things: '''It is hard to use storms for good, bad cats dont have wings Ice/Snow '''''NightStar''''' '''Powers: '''Ice cat can control Ice and make it grow up walls, Snow cat can control snow and frost the area. She can shoot ice spikes at anyone if they go on the wrong side. '''Personality: '''Shy, kind, but they easily get ticked off, fur is very soft, paw steps are so soft their never heard. Fur can change to blue sky and stars of the night, her tail at the end is a snowflake, she has brilliant star wings. '''Bad Things: '''They can over freeze their camp, lose control if someone makes them, anger can over grow inside them and soon they are out of control. '''She can change her ways, she is good but unless you want her to turn, it's something different''' Balance '''''Not Taken (Good) and Not taken (Evil)''''' '''Power: '''They are like medicine cats, they can talk to Star Clan whenever they like, star Clan uses them as an oracle '''Personality: '''Good cat in kind and gentel with soft white wings, Evil cat is cruel and feirce with silvery-black wings Moon '''Mooneye''' '''Power:''' You control the moon and you can make it different colours. You can also control what others see AND you control the night. When in battle, you can make mirages. '''Personality:''' You appear to be out going and sometimes annoying, but you are honest and true and always show that there can be peace before war. Sometimes you get a spark of energy and want to go bad, but then the good side over powers the evil. You have white/light grey wings that shimmer in moonlight. '''Bad:''' You sometimes want to be rebelious and can sometimes be superstitious of others. Also, sometimes you can have bad judgement. '''''Might be more added ~Cherrypool-Moonstar'''''